Expectancies and Troubles
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Sequel to Rumors and Gifts. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are now mated! But What's this? Naraku still wants InuYasha! follow the two as things spiraling downwards towards Hell. Who'd have thought being pregnant had so many troubles? InuYashaxSesshomaru Mpreg, cursing, rated T for reasons. i don't own InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 of the sequel to Rumors and Gifts! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Damn you," a young male growled weakly, panting heavily. He had long snowy white hair with two fuzzy white ears on top of his head, gold eyes and tanned skin. On his neck, just above his jugular vein, was a Prussian blue crescent moon. He wore a plain red kimono.

The male he was talking to smirked slightly. He had silvery hair longer than the younger male's and near identical gold eyes. His skin was a kind of pale color, and he had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead, and on his cheeks were magenta stripes, identical ones on his wrists. He wore a white kimono with red cherry blossom patterns on it. On the side of his neck were two healed over but still clear bite marks.

Their names were InuYasha and Sesshomaru. It's been about 2 months since they mated, and InuYasha had easily adjusted to living with the full-blooded Yokai. He'd managed to successfully hide himself from his mate on New Moon nights, as well.

He also grew close to the servants. The fire demon, Akio, and he would often train on Akio's breaks, and whenever he needed to vent, the ice demoness, Aya, proved to be the one with the best ear. Aiko, Akio's sister, often made small talk with InuYasha while he was doing his homework. When InuYasha was bored while Sesshomaru was helping his father with some work, he'd hang out with the earth demon, Eri, the light demon, Hikaru, and his mate, the darkness demoness Haruhi.

At the moment, InuYasha was vomiting into the toilet while Sesshomaru held his hair from his face and rubbed his back comfortingly. Aiko stood at the door to the bathroom, a towel in one hand and a concerned look on her face. Her hair, made of flames and usually in a braid, was out of its braid and fell in waves to her waist.

This was the third time this week that InuYasha had woken up with morning sickness, and he was getting severely pissed off.

He flushed the toilet, pushed passed his mate and brushed his teeth. Aiko put the towel on the counter and bowed her head.

"Are you alright, master InuYasha?" she asked softly.

InuYasha merely glanced at her. "For now, at least." He left the bedroom and collapsed on the bed he and Sesshomaru shared, sinking into the silk sheets with a sigh. "I'm skipping breakfast. I don't think anything I eat will stay down for long."

Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha. "Rest; you need it." He left after that, Aiko at his heels. Later, Aya came in with a bowl of fruit. Her hair, made of icicles, clinked against one another as she sat next to him.

"Are you alright, master InuYasha?" she asked.

InuYasha glanced at the bowl of fruits, containing apples, oranges, pears, grapes and strawberries. "Tch."

Aya frowned, setting the fruit bowl on the stand next to InuYasha's side of the bed. "Do you wish to vent?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Aya bowed. "Master Sesshomaru wished for me to tell you that his father had work he needed help with, and he'll be busy for a while." Then she left.

InuYasha cursed. "That bastard…"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! One chapter and I got 26 favorites, 16 review and 40 follows?! Arigato gozaimasu! It means so much! Enjoy this chapter! I own nothing.**

Sesshomaru sighed. His hand gripped the door knob that led to his room. He twisted it open and entered, pausing when he felt something bounce off of his head. He looked down and saw a pencil standing out against the inky black carpet. He looked blankly at his mate, who was glaring at him despite the dazed look on his face.

"You bastard!" InuYasha snarled.

Sesshomaru sighed. How often had InuYasha greeted him with those words? Well, ever since they were officially mated, if you had been keeping track of time. Sesshomaru was used to it by now, though it still ticked him off on occasion.

"InuYasha," he greeted calmly, sitting next to his mate and returning him his pencil. He looked at the paper in InuYasha's hands. "Homework?"

"Yeah," InuYasha sighed, "Since getting up makes me dizzy and I can't eat anything without upchucking it five minutes later, might as well get some homework done."

Sesshomaru examined the Hanyou's paper. "Five is wrong."

InuYasha responded by throwing the pencil at his head a second time.

For the rest of the night, Sesshomaru aided the white haired male with his homework. They were halfway through with the last subject-calculus-when InuYasha fell asleep. Sesshomaru spent some time examining his mate's expression before putting everything away and tucking his mate in, falling asleep shortly.

The next morning found InuYasha walking to school, gripping his stomach and trying not to vomit. His head spun and he cursed his mate for literally dragging him out of bed.

"You okay, InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up at Miroku and Sango, who were walking with him, hand-in-hand.

"Fuck no," he sighed, "I feel like crap."

"Same," Kagome sighed, "Vomited twice this morning."

InuYasha smirked. "You're aware that there is an assembly we have to attend today, right?"

"Yeah," Shippo said, "Only you guys, though."

Kagome looked up. "Why only us?"

"We're Beta's," InuYasha sighed, glaring at the back of his mate's head, "Shippo's an Alpha and neither Sango nor Miroku are demons. It's for Beta's only."

Kagome made a sound of annoyance. "How irritating."

"You have no idea," InuYasha said, "When I found out I was a Beta, I was ready to rip someone's head off."

"How did you find out?" Miroku asked.

"When demons reach puberty, our scent changes and that tells us if we're Alpha or Beta."

"I see." They reached the school shortly, and with a goodbye to his friends and a final glare at Sesshomaru, InuYasha headed to class, unaware of the anger filled bloody red eyes that glared at him until he was out of sight before following the full-blooded Yokai that was his mate.

**ChristieRedfield: thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Lovelymokona: thanks!**

**fujoshi shivers: thanks!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: oh, thanks! And yeah, we'll see how he handles it. XD**

**ninnki92: now you know.**

**Brz: I'll do that! I plan on making this have some humor. XD**

**Alexandra Alcatraz Morgan: he's got a vague idea, but not quite yet.**

**Awesome: thanks!**

**Guest: I end every story I post like that. It's a habit I can't get rid of. Thanks!**

**Dark-ekin: not QUITE yet…**

**Lover of Emotions: thanks!**

**Daydreamin' Doom: thanks!**

**Guest: thanks!**

**tam418: thanks!**

**Forever InuYasha: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I'm honestly sorry. I have writer's block and I just moved back to the U.S. from Italy and so much was going on and GAH! Thanks for being (mostly) patient with me. I promise I have not abandoned this story.**

**In other news, Kagura might be a bit Ooc, but that's because I don't know her character well. Also, if anyone can provide an idea as to WHY Sesshomaru might not like her, feel free to share it because I have nothing.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

The school had a new principle.

InuYasha vaguely remember when he had first heard of her. Sesshomaru had been forced to go to the school for a Student Council meeting and had come home in a sour mood. When dinner came around, InuTaisho asked what was bugging him and Sesshomaru certainly didn't hesitate with the answer.

The old principle had retired for unknown reasons, and a new principle was taking her place. Her name was Kagura, and Sesshomaru seemed as though he didn't like her much. Why, though, he wouldn't say.

Now, as InuYasha sat surrounded by other ill-looking Betas, waiting for this new principle to appear, he wondered vaguely what she was like.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, she walked onto the stage, Sesshomaru and Kouga following behind.

She had brown-black hair pulled into a ponytail with cold red eyes. She wore a blue floral pattern kimono with a yellow obi tied at the front. Her earrings each had five green gems. In one hand she held a fan.

"Welcome back, betas," she said smoothly, "I am the new principle, Kagura. I was informed that Mating Season has just ended, and I am to lecture you on what to expect." She smiled a false smile. "I will be blunt-you are pregnant."

A wave of nervous murmurs ran through the crowd. InuYasha was silent. He had known this but to hear it said out loud made reality crash on him. Pregnant. That bastard Sesshomaru impregnated him.

InuYasha was scared.

This was all new. He knew what to expect but that didn't help at all. He was still afraid. Who knew what would happen during the time period of this…pregnancy. It was still strange to think.

"Now, depending on the race of both Alpha and Beta, the amount of time each person in this room will be with child will differ." She scanned the crowd. "Let's say you are a human who mated with a bird demon. Humans have an average pregnancy of 9 months. Bird demons lay eggs, however, so if a human and bird demon mated, the pregnancy may last for 6 or so months. If you are, say, a dragon demon who mated with a cat demon, it will be different. Dragon demons carry their young for 5 months and cat demons for an average of 2 and a half to 3 months, so it could range anywhere from 7-8 months of pregnancy." Her smile faded to a blank look. "Now head on back to class."

The auditorium cleared out slowly. Kagome walked beside InuYasha, pale.

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." Kagome hugged herself, brown eyes wide and filled with fear. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to bear a child."

"It'll be fine, Kagome," he muttered despite his own unease. As he neared his first period class, separating with Kagome along the way until he was walking alone, he suddenly stopped. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and turned, golden eyes meeting with familiar bloody red ones.

It was Naraku. And he was headed right for InuYasha.

**Fantasy Freak Luver: he'll go into overkill. Trust me. Thanks!**

**yukinome23: eto…gomennasai…**

**RAI-RULZ: got that right!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: he has no choice…BECAUSE I SAID! :D /shot**

**tam418: thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

** : thanks!**

**reen212000: thanks!**

**Daydreamin' Doom: thanks!**

**Ladytokyo: thanks!**

**TheMysticalQ: Kagome's still a human. :I**

**thewolf74: thanks!**

**gleek4412: thanks!**

**TheVendingMachine: eto…arigato. I'll try not to exaggerate, but I make no promises. ^^;**

**Emris Nightray: thanks!**

**Guest: ehhh…we all have our own opinions. I'm glad you worded that politely. Don't think I'm trying to be rude. I understand you don't like the idea of this, but no one's forcing you to read the story. **

**Loveinuyashatoshiro: thanks!**

**Forever InuYasha: now you can!**

**Blossumed: thanks!**

**yukikosnow139: thanks!**

**Lovey101: thanks!**

**Ano…so many reviews…and follows…and favorites… *passes out***

**Vlad: tch. I'll finish this. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Now if you'll excuse me… *drags her body away mumbling curses to himself***


End file.
